


Atopos

by chicalatina449



Series: Atopos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Kenma are cousins, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bokuto and Hinata are cousins, F/F, F/M, Half demon Kuroo, M/M, Multi, Ratings may change, Supernatural Elements, Tanaka and Yamamoto are siblings, cat demon Lev, fairy Semi Eita, fairy oikawa, witch Yaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicalatina449/pseuds/chicalatina449
Summary: The world has gone through as so much and currently reached a state of "peace", well as peacful as it can be when humans are in charge.  Little do they know that there are other kinds of creatures living amongst them. The magical/supernatural realm lives alongside the human one, but none's the wiser as the Corporation has rules in place to protect the humans. Those who disobey deal with the Corporation and special agents such as Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Yaku. Yet you would never guess what huge roles they play if you ever meet them on the street or at their ordinary jobs.The frail peace they struggle to maintain is pulled from it's fragile seems when Kenma is targetted. They encounter new interesting individuals. The five have to work together with old friends and new additions in order to stop whoever or whatever is causing such a kerfuffle in both realms.





	1. On the floor, again?

**Author's Note:**

> Translations will be at the end of the chapter.

Kenma struggled to open his eyes, he couldn't really focus on his surroundings. Yet he could feel that once again he was lying on the cold hard floor. He gave a resigned sigh and let his eyes willingly shut. 

He welcomed the coolness of the floor, letting it seep into his body. Kenma hated the cold but maybe if he let it in, he could shake the sleep off. Again he tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids weren't listening. He could hear faint noises coming from far away, maybe if he focused more on trying to hear those noises he could figure out where he was. As well as why he was lying on a cold and unforgiving floor instead of something softer and way more comfortable.

At first, all he could hear was the humming and rattling of some machines. Well, he definitely wasn't home nor at the shop, he thought to himself. 

He considered trying to open his eyes once again just to try and visually identify where he was, but decided against it when he heard a door squeak open. 

Kenma tried not to make a face at the high pitch screeching noise the door made as it opened and closed, maybe whoever it was would leave him alone if they thought he was still passed out, or dead. That is if his body temperature could go lower than what it normally was just from lying on the floor for who knows how long. 

Whoever walked in had gotten close enough that Kenma didn’t need to open his eyes but rather could feel their presence. This meant the intruder was some good centimeters away from Kenma’s body. Kenma wondered why they had yet to get closer. Were they being cautious, or maybe they knew who he was. Or the more precisely they knew that Kenma was faking it. 

The individual just stared at Kenma’s supine body on the ground, it was rather annoying, Kenma wished they would just hurry up and do what they needed to do. Maybe they didn't know him after all, it was safe to assume they were up to no good either way. 

Kenma tried to remain as still as possible while he focused on “seeing” who was in the room as his eyes remained closed. Kenma sighed internally, Akaashi was so much better at this than him. Kenma had spent years trying to ignore his so called “gift” but he couldn't deny that it was useful at times like this. 

He tried to keep his eyes still, focusing on seeing his own aura first. It always took him a while to see things clearly, his aura usually started off appearing like blinking stars surrounding him and slowly developing into colourful wisps. They almost looked like faint colourful dancing flames. Only then did they finally solidified into kaleidoscope looking shield around his body.

Kenma found it odd the way his aura behaved and the intensity in brightness it could reach on a good day. It had such a strong and vibrant number of colours, you would think that such brightness would hurt. It was as if looking straight at the sun yet it never hurt his eyes unlike being outside on a sunny day or looking at his phone’s screen late at night. No, it was always warm and welcoming. 

Kenma relaxed and let the warm pleasant feeling take over. Once he was in tune enough with his own aura, he stretched it enough so he could see what was in his immediate surrounding, aka nothing. He let his aura wander past his adjoining vicinity. Well just like he had guessed, with the lack of furniture it wasn't anywhere he’d known, there was nothing close enough to help him figure out where he was. 

He expanded his vision, through his aura, towards his left side; the side where the intruder had come from. Kenma wanted to scrunch up his nose as he needed to use up more energy than required to focused and manifest his aura into letting him “see” his surroundings. Right now he really regretted not listening to Kuro when he told him he needed to level up. Maybe once he was out of here he could practice on unsuspecting customers or even Lev. 

Yeah, he convinced himself, Lev was probably the better option. Kenma was sure Lev was the one eating what was in the display case, this way he could confirm his suspicion.

As his thoughts wandered his aura reached the subject. Well it was male for sure, Kenma didn't want to stereotype but he had never met a woman with shoulders that wide or one so tall. Not even Alisa was that tall. All he could see was a silhouette anyways so it was rather hard to tell features. However, Kenma could see the individual's aura colour and it was a purple tone; he couldn't tell very well what type of purple hue it was as this was using a lot more of his energy than he was willing to exert. He could feel the beginning of a headache forming at the back of his head and the center of his forehead. He really needed to level up. 

He was going to have to deal with a headache later, in the meantime he focused on the silhouette, it seemed like the male was communicating with someone. Kenma wished he was better at this if he wasn't so focused on trying to see he could probably hear what the man was saying and who he was talking to. 

He gave another mental sigh. Just as he did that Kenma noticed the man’s silhouette stiffened up and grey began mixing with the purple. He should have known the moment he saw the purple hue that this individual was intuitive and that it probably wouldn't take them long to figure out what he was up to. And now he couldn’t get a reading because he was careless, the man clearly didn't trust him and from the way he reacted to what Kenma’s aura reaching out. This also meant that he wasn't expecting Kenma to be conscious. 

Well there went the idea of a surprise attack, like he could pull something like that off on his own anyway. Well at least the man knew he was conscious now, so there was no point in keeping his eyes closed any longer. 

Kenma cautiously and forcefully opened his eyes and stared at the man. He was tall, maybe even as tall as Lev, or not...no one was as tall as Lev; but he was muscular, probably on par with Bokuto or Iwaizumi. That, he wasn't happy with. 

Kenma was stronger than he appeared but not strong enough to fight individuals that were built like a fucking tank. He committed to memory the rest of the stranger's features rather quickly just in case he needed to describe it to the cops or if he died and had to give Akaashi a detailed description so they could avenge him. Wait why would the cops even care? 

Kenma sighed out loud, for once, as he turned his head and eyes away from the man and closed them once again. This time exasperated about his predicament. So he was in a warehouse, on the floor, disgusting. There was a strange and possibly dangerous male who could crush him with his pinky coles by. Perfect.

The man cleared his throat, Kenma didn't even let him talk, “What do you want with me and why am I here?” This time when Kenma opened his eyes to glare at the man from his periphery, Kenma’s golden eyes lacked warmth. Yet the unknown male seemed unphased by it, Kenma noticed he seemed to lack basic emotional response. The pudding head male rolled his eyes and closed them again waiting for a response. 

“I want nothing to do with you and I don't know why you are here. I was on a jog and for some reason, I felt like I needed to come into the building as I passed it, and then I found you.” He pointed to Kenma lying on the ground, not that Kenma could see as he still had his eyes closed. 

After a pause the man spoke again, “ So..who are you and what did you do to me while I was on the phone?”  
“I don't need to answer your questions,” Kenma replied dryly.  
“I answered yours, it is only polite to answer mine. And besides, it seems to me you're unable to move from your current position.”  
“Chin*,” Kenma mumbled under his breath, as he tried to move his body to try and prove the stranger wrong, “as unwilling as I am to admit it, you are correct, I will require your assistance.”  
“In other words, you will answer my questions.” It came out more like a statement but Kenma could tell that this man always spoke that way.  
“I will cooperate as long as you promise that no harm will come to me.” 

The stranger nodded, “You have my word.” Kenma squinted at him as he spoke and from his peripheral vision, he could see the colour blue shine from around the man’s throat. So he is telling the truth. Good, Kenma thought to himself as he answered the man’s precious questions as abruptly as he could. “Kenma and I didn't do anything to you.”  
The man didn't seem convinced, well that's not his problem “Who are you and where will you take me?”  
“If you expect honesty I expect the same from you.” They glared at each other, “Now tell me what did you do?” 

Kenma’s face showed a mix of emotions; disgust, annoyance, and frustration. “I didn't d-”  
“I felt something”  
“I didn't do anything to you.” Kenma glared at the man to prove his point his face now as expressionless as the one towering over him, “I only reached out to your aura.”  
“What-”  
“No damage was done, all you felt was someone touching your aura which clearly you have no experience with.” 

The man approached Kenma and knelt beside him as he spoke. “My name is Wakatoshi Ujishima and I will be taking you to a friend who might be able to help you move. Is that ok, Kenma?”

Kenma closed his eyes and nodded, satisfied for now that the man, seemed to not pose any immediate threat to him and apparently was honestly trying to help. He should start using the man’s name.

Kenma’s brief moment of peace was rapidly replaced by immediate fear as he felt Wakatoshi pick him up bridal style as if he weighed no more than a Dakimakura.  
“What do you think you're doing?”, Kenma glared daggers at Wakatoshi in attempt to hide his own emotions.  
“How else did you expect to get out of here?”  
“Fair, just warn me before you do anything that again.” Kenma’s voice was cold, clearly not impressed. 

Wakatoshi walked out of the building with Kenma in his arms. Kenma noticed the mechanical noises he had first observed had gotten stronger once they left the sanctuary of the building. Wakatoshi was not holding Kenma in a comfortable position, to be honest, it wasn't any better than the floor but at least it was warmer. 

“Do you mind if I continue my jog, at least till the end of the trail.”  
“As you wish.”  
Kenma soon realized it was a big mistake, he was now bouncing along to Wakatoshi’s incredible “jogging” pace and the end of the trail was further than he first anticipated. Kenma wasn't sure if he was glad that Wakatoshi’s pace had eventually slowed down or if he should be more cautious as they approached a house, that was conveniently near the exit of the forest trail.

Kenma was not expecting what happened next. As they approached the elaborate wooden door that connected the two wooden fences, someone slammed open the back door to the house in a panic. “WAKATOSHI!!” The tall individual popped out of the door shouting the man's name as he ran to the fence within seconds. Kenma just squinted and glared at the man. It seemed his luck had just run out, now he had to deal with a loud stranger.

Kenma kinda wished Wakatoshi would just dump him in a bush nearby, then he could just wait for Kuro to track him down. The loud one who kept yelling “Waka, Waka” or something along those lines had spiky red hair and enormous round eyes.

Kenma briefly caught a glimpse of an orange aura around the man before it was completely replaced by gray. Great, this one was more guarded than Wakatoshi.

“Waka, what do you have with you?”, he sneered at Kenma as he opened the door to let Wakatoshi in. Kenma didn't like him one bit, the way he smiled down at him was in no way friendly. Kenma really wished he could use his hand to swat the redhead’s offending and prodding appendage away.

“Tendou!” A handsome angry man said as he walked from the house. He was wearing a frilly apron and held a spatula with some chocolate coloured batter on it.  
The red-haired male, Tendou, retracted from Kenma’s personal space and gave his full attention to the handsome one, even allowing some of the orange to flow back into his aura. 

By no means did this Tendou guy let his guard down but he seemed to have softened a bit. The pretty boy was reprimanding Tendou for running out of the house, and for yelling Wakatoshi’s name at the top of his lungs. Well at least someone had some common sense, Kenma thought to himself. 

As Kenma watched the newcomer, his headache was now becoming unbearable. He really needs to bring up his stamina, but he needed to focus. The pretty man was named Semi or something like that. Kenma wasn't really paying much attention to their bickering. He was watching Semi’s aura which seemed to fit him quite well, it was a nice silver aura.

Kenma noticed that they had stopped bickering and the pretty one was now looking straight at him. They made eye contact for at less than a millisecond and Kenma quickly looked away, seeming more interested in the small but well-kept garden. 

“Wakatoshi, bring him inside. Lay him down on the couch, the ugly one.” Semi instructed, as he hooked his finger onto the neck of Tendou’s T-shirt and dragged him back into the house ahead of Kenma and Wakatoshi. Kenma looked at the pair as they walked towards the house still bickering. He took the opportunity to give Wakatoshi a questioning look as the other followed the pair inside. Wakatoshi noticed Kenma’s inquisitive look, he briefly glanced down and giving a slight nod as if answering Kenma’s unvocalized question. 

Once in the house, Kenma was promptly taken to an ugly dark mustard yellow couch, just the sight of it made Kenma cringe. Once Wakatoshi placed him down, Kenma quickly appreciated the softness of the hideous piece of furniture. 

“Waka~” Tendou came into the room and practically jumping onto said man’s back as he let his arms drape over Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “We said no more strays remember?” Tendou said mockingly. Kenma wasn't too pleased with being called a stray but wasn't about to let this monster guess how he was feeling any time soon. 

As if by being summoned by magic Semi walked past them with a small tray. Kenma noticed that he had gotten rid of the apron and the spatula at least. He put the tray, that contained a teapot and some cups, down on the ottoman. Conveniently located between the hideous couch Kenma was laying on and a dark moss green couch close by. 

The pudding head was taken back by how these people could have such terrible taste in colour, yet pick such comfortable furniture. To Kenma the green couch seemed ten times more comfortable than the one he was currently on. He had no clue how that could be possible as he was probably never going to move from this couch again. 

When he gets out of this predicament he is going to convince Bokuto to buy one of these, regardless if others approve of the hideous colour, the couch was just way too comfortable. 

Kenma’s thoughts were interrupted by Semi who was asking him some questions as he poured some of the steaming tea and set it back on the tray. Only now did Kenma realize that he was rather parched himself, how long had he been unconscious? 

Again his train of thought got interrupted, this time by the annoying redhead who thought it was a brilliant idea to bring his face impossibly close to Kenma’s and wave his hand around. “Hello~ Semi just asked you a question.”  
“Tendou give him some space.” Tendou straightened up, glaring at Kenma once more. “Don't mind him,” Semi said it like a mother talking about an annoying five year old, “I asked if you know what or who did this to you?”

Kenma opened his mouth to say he didn't know when owlet's hooting noses came from his hoodie’s front pocket. “Oh, what's this?” Tendou was quick to reach into the pocket and pulled out Kenma's phone. “Hmm, I wonder who it is? Shall we find out?” He sing sang as he dangled the phone from its charm in front of Kenma. 

Kenma wished he could answer the call and get out of here, but he didn’t want Tendou to associate with his family. As if he could read his mind Tendou swiped to the right and answered the phone. 

“Hello~”  
“Kenma?!?” Came an alarmed voice from the other side.  
“New phone, who dis?” Tendou’s smirk grew bigger. There was some commotion on the other side, clearly, the phone was being passed around until someone finally began talking.  
“Where’s Kenma?” Came a deeper voice with a growl.  
“Kenma...hmm I don't know anyone with that name. Sorry~”  
“How do you have this phone?” the first voice asked sounding a bit angrier.  
“In the pocket of a man who's currently laying on my couch.” Tendou was having way too much fun with this.

Kenma could perfectly identify the voices, even if he couldn't hear what they were saying he could pick up on their emotion. However, he could clearly hear Bokuto in the background screaming about how Kenma was dead on a couch somewhere. He was being too loud if Kenma himself could hear him from his current position. Kenma was aware of how Tendou was just rallying them up and it wasn’t going to end well for Tendo nor his phone. 

“I swear if you have hurt him in any way I can promise you that your death will be slow and excruciatingly painful.” Kenma could hear the anger in Kuro’s voice and he could also see the black smoke coming from the speakers on the phone. He wasn't about to lose another phone in such a cruel manner.

“Kuro, just calm down, I'm fine,” Kenma spoke loudly from his spot on the couch. As soon as Tetsuro heard his voice the black smoke receded back into the phone. Well, at least he saved this phone for now. 

All the same everyone in the room had seen the black smoke come and depart via the phone. He knew there were going to be some personal questions in their little interrogation but now it was going to be a lot harder to dodge them and pretend to be normal. He gave an exasperated sigh, why couldn’t today be a normal day.

“Tendou just hand me the phone,” Semi said exasperatedly as he held his hand out.  
“Semi Semi you're no fun.” Tendou pouted as he unwillingly placed the phone in Semi’s waiting hand.  
He mouthed a thank you and took over the conversation. “Hello, before you make the phone start smoking again. I would like to talk to you for a bit.”  
“I would like to talk to Kenma first.” The voice demanded Semi could tell they needed reassurance that Kenma was well after dealing with Tendou. “Very well.”

He placed the phone to Kenma’s ear. “Kuro?”  
“Kitten you ok??” Kuroo’s voice had quickly changed from threatening to the calm and caring tone he was so accustomed to.  
“Yes and no”

“Have they done anything to you?” Now that was Akaashi, always calmer and collected even during the worst of situations.  
“No, they actually have helped me so far,” Kenma said as he looked around at his… he wouldn’t call them saviors no, but definitely not captors. Eh, maybe babysitters would describe the trio better.

“Why didn't you pick up the first few times we called you?” Came an overly loud and dejected voice. Ah Bokuto, well at least he had calmed down a bit. How long had he been passed out anyways?  
“I wasn't aware you called, this is the first time since I gained consciousness that it rang.”  
“Donde Estas?*” Akaashi must have snatched the phone back.  
“No se. En una casa*.”

Tendo took the phone away, “Now now, it's not fair if we don't understand you. How do we know you're not going to hurt us?”  
“He won't but I will if yo-” Kuroo’s threat was cut off by Akaashi taking over the phone yet again. 

“Listen, could we just get your location, we will gladly take him off your hands.”  
“Very well, here is my number text me your name and I shall give you the address.” Tendou gave Akaashi his number and quickly hung up. Once he got a text message from Akaashi on his own phone, he picked up his computer and left the room.

“Sorry about him, he can get a little annoying and overprotective.” Semi apologized. Kenma nodded. Semi then looked at Wakatoshi and told him to keep Tendou from doing something crazy, leaving just Semi and Kenma in what he assumed to be the living room of their house.

“Now tell me how did you get like this?”  
Kenma sighed and began to tell Semi what he knew. He was in his shop like any other day and then he woke up on the floor of a warehouse unable to move with Wakatoshi mysteriously showing up. As Kenma talked he began noticing he could wiggle his toes and fingers a bit. It was more like micro twitches but it was better than the alternative of being paralyzed.

Semi helped Kenma sit up as much as he could so that he could give his guest to drink some of the now cooled tea. He brought the teacup close to Kenma’s face, Kenma frowned as he caught a whiff of the smell.

“What is that?”  
“You need to drink it. It's a tea made of ashwagandha, astragalus, ginseng, and gingko. It will help you regain your strength, however I can't guarantee that it will taste good.” Kenma was still unwilling to drink it.  
Semi sighed, “Please don't make me force it down your throat. I can tell you have a headache and that you are staying conscious out of sheer willpower. Which is admirable but just take the tea and take a nap until your friends get here. I know you can see my aura, so tell me what colour you see as I say this.” 

Kenma had to really focus, Semi was right but he hated being told what to do. His head was throbbing by now and he was really struggling to stay awake. “I promise that no harm will come to you or your friends and I will keep Tendou from doing anything as well. He really wouldn't hurt you, he just likes to play with people. He could tell you weren't normal so he was trying to intimidate you.”  
Kenma nodded and answered, “Blue”.

He drank the tea he was offered with Semi’s assistance. It tasted awful, Semi had warned him, he just hoped he didn't have to drink it again. He let his eyes close as he glared at the teapot. As he drifted off Kenma remembered the time he first meet Kuro. Kenma had gone shopping with his parents for a new cellphone and they had let him buy any game he wanted. 

That's where he had found himself surrounded by two very intimidating preteens, Bokuto and Kuroo. They were both lanky teens, Bokuto was more filled out than Kuro. Kuro looked like a noodle with spiky hair and a mischievous smile. Still, they were very loud and intimidating as they loomed over Kenma and his recently picked out selection of games. 

Luckily he was saved by Bokuto’s cousin, Hinata. Hinata was as loud or even louder than the other two but had made Kenma feel safe even in the presences of the older two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things make sense, Lady Hades has been busy so she hasn't beta the fic. I have done my best to try and "fix" it to the best of my abilities but if you see any errors let me know.
> 
> I do have side chapters that will hopefully help fill in some gaps. I did this cuz at times I felt it deviated too much from the plot, so they got their own chapters. You don't need to read them to enjoy the fic.
> 
> Chin= crap, shit, fuck.  
> Donde Estas?= where are you  
> No se. En una casa= don't know in a house


	2. Strangers Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is freaking out, Lev is crying his eyes out, Bokuto has no idea what to do and Akaashi and Yaku are ready to murder someone. Meanwhile, the Shirotorizawa trio are having a few freakouts of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end

Once Kenma was fast asleep only then did Semi fully approached him, allowing his hands to hover over the sleeping boy's forehead and chest. He called Wakatoshi over and asked him to lay down on the green couch.   
“You want me to peek into his mind.” Semi nodes as he moved his hands over Kenma’s chest and abdomen.

“I think he can be trusted but it's rare to run into others like us. Besides I have never seen someone who can cause a phone to nearly combust without touching it.” Semi said as he tried to focus his energy on the palm of his hands. He wanted to know what was capable of putting down someone as strong as Kenma, more for his and his partners' safety than anyone else's. 

Wakatoshi could tell just by looking at how Semi was concentrating that whoever had done this posed a serious risk, and by helping Kenma they have painted a large target on their back. “Very well I will see what I can find out.” 

Wakatoshi closed his eyes as he let himself drift off. Once Wakatoshi was out cold Tendou came into the room. He had brought a chair from the kitchen with him and sat beside Semi, he knew better than to go near Wakatoshi as he projected. 

Waka was strong, at times too strong but he had never really been good at picking up on other’s emotions and sometimes others skills. Tendou smiled as he watched the taller man drift off, thinking to himself as to how well they all completed one another. Semi was a little too serious at times but when he let loose it was always a blast. Yet fairies outside of their own realm had to be cautious always. They never know when someone will come after them and try to use them. Tendou’s smile disappeared at that melancholy thought, determined never let anything happen to them ever again. 

Tendou always felt bad for Semi, never able to fully relax and always being slightly paranoid. Not that he could really blame him after all they had to meet each other in the least favorable of circumstances at that house. Those were never fun memories, each of them still carried scars from those dark days. Wakatoshi carried more of the physical scars, while Tendou or Semi had more of the emotional and psychological scarring. 

Semi wasn't really paying him any attention, he hadn't realized Tendou was beside him until he felt Tendou’s head gently land on his lap. He pulled his hands away from Kenma to give Tendou his full attention. Tendou looked up at Semi’s brown eyes and gave him a caring smile.

“So, what news do you have.”  
“I don't know what you're talking about?” Tendo denied whatever Semi was implying.   
“I know you did a reverse search on that cell phone. You must have found at least a full name, possibly a picture and from there maybe even an address and a job.” Semi resumed his previous position and tried to figure how to help the sleeping pudding head boy. 

“Keiji Akaashi, half Japanese and he immigrated to Canada with his mother from Mexico. Has a younger sister, Canadian. Cousin to a Kenma Kozume.” Tendou recited as he prodded Kenma’s thigh.   
“Tendou.” Semi warned.

“Currently living with his boyfriend, his cousin and cousin’s boyfriend in a condo near the harbor. He teaches multiple subjects and at St.Jerome’s University and Sheridan College.”

“I don’t really care for the mundane information, Waka might be able to get us more on that but was there anything we should be concerned about, anything that stands out about our guest or the others?”

“They don’t have connections to the house if that's what you're implying. They are however acquainted with a strong witch coven that specializes in exorcism.”   
Tendou watched Semi furrow his brows as he put two and two together.

“Odd, the only cove I know off in the area that specializes in that, are not very forgiving so…”  
“How can they be such good friends if one of them is clearly a demon?” Tendou squinted his eyes as he let his lips curve into a soft smile, “I don’t know but it's interesting” Tendou laced his last words with so much mischief that a shiver ran down Semi’s spine. 

“If one of them is really a demon,” Semi paused, “please behave. No one in this neighborhood has figured out what we are yet. We are relatively safe for now. I’m not happy that a demon will be coming near our home but what option do we have.”  
“Relax Semi Semi, we just earned ourselves a favor from apparently some rather strong people.” 

Tendou was right, Semi knew that, but strong people aren’t often found on the floor in an abandoned warehouse for no reason. They might have landed themselves in the middle of something, something more intricate than they first suspected. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Kuroo, do you really think it's wise to just go to their place without weapons?” Keiji asked again. 

He had been pacing in the living room and fidgeting with his fingers since they hung up. Then practically tackled the table when his phone buzzed letting him know that the mysterious Mr. Satori sent him a text message.

“Listen Keiji, we really have no choice. You saw the text message. he saw the black smoke coming from the phone clearly they're not normal people.”   
“A sensible person would have chucked it across the room if they saw that spectacle.” Yaku interjected. 

“Even he agrees with me on this. And besides, the three of us will be there and Yaku and Lev will be nearby for backup.” Kuroo knew Keiji was worried about Kenma, they all were. Especially after the hectic, babbling mess of a voice message they had all received from Lev three hours prior. 

They had all left work and gone to the shop as quickly as possible. Kuroo was the first to arrive using his newly established ability to dematerialize and reappear somewhere else. Once he had calmed Lev down enough they closed the shop as they waited for the rest to arrive. 

As soon as everyone arrived they checked for any signs of forced entry. Akaashi went through surveillance footage and Yaku did some witchy stuff that Lev had no idea how it worked. Regardless of their extensive work nothing abnormal had turned up. 

They had searched all of Kenma’s hiding spots, went to the arcade that Lev had taken him too once, but no Kenma. Bokuto drove them all home in hopes that Kenma was just having a bad day and decided to relax at home. Lev didn’t want to remind him that he was working from home today and he would have heard Kenma come in, if he had gone home.

When they arrived home they searched the entire area but no Kenma to be found. Back in the living room Kuroo was pacing around trying to think of anywhere Kenma would willingly go without telling anybody. 

Yaku was making a list of anyone they had offended recently or who would willingly risk their lives to kidnap Kenma, while Akaashi had called Kenma multiple times by now and was beginning to panic. Not that it was too visible unless you know what to look for.

Bokuto tried to call Kenma a few time while trying to calm his boyfriend and the crying Lev that had perched himself on the one spot that smelled the strongest of Kenma. 

“I’m so sorryyyyy~” Lev began to cry again, it was rather comical to see a tall grown ass man curled up into a rather small ball in Kenma’s round cradle lounge chair, making him look like a frightened kitten. “I should have- I could hav-” Lev couldn't even finish his sentences anymore. They were all surprised that he still had tears to shed. 

“I’m soooo sorry, h-he was my responsibli…. Waaaaah.”  
“Oh Lev for the love of god, stop you're wailing! You sound worse than a banshee. Gods!” Yaku blew up at Lev as he massaged his own temples to try and relax.  
Bokuto, on the other hand, had brought Lev another glass of water, some more tissues and was rubbing his back to try and calm Lev down yet again. 

Akaashi sighed, Lev should be proud of himself, he finally had somehow managed to beat Bokuto at something. Crying about how incompetent they are when something goes wrong and it's not even their fault. “Listen, Lev we know it’s not your fault. Whoever did this must have been planning it for a while. Not only did they managed to get by unnoticed by you two but also by the security cameras.”

“They were also able to create an energy ball that radiated energy similar enough to Kenma’s so you wouldn’t notice he was gone until it was too late.” Yaku was right, Lev knew that but his pride as a Bayun was hurt. 

He was supposed to protect the home and those who lived there, well at least if they didn’t fall asleep when he talked, and Kenma had always stayed awake. He didn’t always pay attention when Lev was rambling but rarely did he ever pass out from hearing him talk so much. Alisa was going to disown him if she found out, tears began to pool in his eyes.

“Don’t worry too much Lev once we get Kenma you can go all bang, bang, kapow on whoever did this. We will probably even let you eat them so they can’t mess with us again.”

“Really!!!” Lev sprouted silver ears and a tail which began to thrash around in excitement. Bokuto nodded a yes stroking Lev’s head and scratched behind his ears. 

“Well now that Lev is purring loudly, Bo get him to transform and let's get a move on. Kenma is probably exhausted and who knows how long these guys are willing to play nice.” Kuroo grabbed the keys to their well-traveled obsidian blue Honda Pilot, he didn't want to waste any time. 

They got into their Honda and followed the directions on google maps. Bokuto had let Kuro drive this time, he was sure Kuro would have strangled the driver just because they weren’t driving fast enough or something. 

Kuro and Akaashi were generally the calm ones but when it came to Kenma they weren’t always as level-headed as they should be. It felt weird to him to be the voice of reason. 

Bokuto sat behind Akaashi strapping himself in as quickly as possible and keeping a tight hold onto Lev in his arms. Lev was meowing loudly complaining and not being allowed to wander like he normally did.

Kuroo had started the car not really caring if they were all in their seats, as he drove like a maniac. Nothing new to the group, but as soon as he took the first turn Yaku went flying into Bokuto’s left shoulder and Lev dug his claws into Bokuto’s chest clinging for dear life.   
Once he straightened up Yaku smacked the back of the driver's seat, but Kuro didn’t even react he was too preoccupied with swerving through traffic. Yaku strapped himself in mumbling something about crazy demons and holy water as punishment.

In contrast, Lev’s emerald eyes were blown wide and he was stiff as a board digging his little claws harder into Bokuto, as the owlish man’s strong arms held him firmly in place. Akaashi was as calm as ever sitting shotgun and giving their crazed driver directions. 

Bokuto noticed the area they were heading to seemed to be on the outskirts of the city. Once in the residential area, with seemingly less traffic, Kuro seemed to have slowed down enough for Lev to feel safe and crawl out of Bokuto’s grasp into his witch’s lap. 

Not even a few minutes after this transpired they were all abruptly pulled to a stop. “The fuck Kuroo! Who gave your license was clearly possessed.” Yaku exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and clutched Lev to his chest in an attempt to comfort the poor cat who almost went flying.

“I think we should park here.” Was the only thing Kuroo said.

“What? Why?” Bokuto shouted as he grabbed onto Keiji’s headrest, “Are we here already? That was faster than what I was expecting”  
“Yeah no kidding”, Yaku mumbled under his breath not wanting to instigate a fight right now, “almost as if a demon was driving.”   
Kuro just glared at him from the rearview mirror.  
“I agree with Kuroo.” Akaashi stated turning to look at those sitting behind. “We still want the element of surprise.”

They all nodded as he continued explaining, “The house is only a little further up so the three of us will walk there.” he pointed to himself, Kuro and Bokuto, “Yaku, you an Lev will be back up so just be ready for any signs of trouble.”

Yaku nodded, “I’ll charm you before you leave so I know if something goes wrong and come in for the rescue.”

They all agreed without any fuss this time, and Yaku quickly drew some runes on to each of them with his finger. The runes were only visible while Yaku did the spell afterwards they disappeared but their effect lasted for as long as the caster’s magic held up.

Once Yaku was finished, they left the Honda and walked up the street towards the house the Satori fellow had said he lived in.

Lev transformed back to his human appearance behind the shorter male, as both he and Yaku watched their team go from inside the car. “Hey Mori~” Yaku nodded in acknowledgment. “Why couldn’t Kuroo just apparate beside Kenma? I mean he does it all the time so why was he so worried. He could have just popped up, taken Kenma and we could all be eating apple pie at home.”

Yaku sighed, “I don’t know Lev, I am sure he must have tried at least once. But I have a feeling there are some limitations to his new ability. After all, he's only half demon.”

Lev nodded as if he understood Yaku’s reasoning. He may be the oldest in the group but he didn’t have that much knowledge about the paranormal, aside from what they had encountered before. Alisa knew a lot more, she had the opportunity to learn when they were younger. 

Lev gave a frustrated sigh as he nuzzled and purred into Yaku’s neck. “For the love of god Lev, at least put some clothes on. What if some of the neighbors see you like this.”  
“Whaaa, but Mori this is more comfortable.”  
“Just put something on”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Wakatoshi woke up fifteen minutes after Tendou and Semi’s conversation. He turned to see Tendou with his head on Semi’s lap while reading one of his Shonen Jump tomes. Meanwhile, Semi would ponder some things and return to get some energy readings on the sleeping Kenma. 

He watched the two for few more seconds before he sat up, drawing Semi’s attention to him. “Ushijima, is everything alright? You weren’t in there too long, is some thi-”

Wakatoshi raised his hand and cut Semi off. “I’m fine Eita.” Using Semi’s first name reassured the fae that nothing was wrong. Semi sighed as Tendou sat up giving him a hug before heading to the kitchen to get Wakatoshi some water and Advil. 

Ushijima was strong, but he didn’t like using his abilities if he could avoid it. Too many bad memories and it always brought him terrible headaches. Tendou came back in no time and sat beside Wakatoshi.

“You have two options, you take the Advil and deal with some stomach discomfort or you take one of Semi Semi’s nasty tasting teas.” Tendou said as he extended both hands to Wakatoshi, one holding a glass of water and the other two Advil pills. 

Semi whispered a protest that his teas worked and that they weren’t nasty, but no one was paying attention. Wakatoshi took the pills that Tendou had offered, and as he chugged them down, Tendou shot Semi one of his annoying “I win” smiles. 

“I much prefer your teas Eita, however, we have to be ready. The pills will numb it faster and afterward I would like one of your strongest blends.”

Semi nodded as he sat closer to the green couch where the other two sat. His face still showing clear signs of worry, and Wakatoshi’s comment seemed to have only made it worse.

Tendou noticed Semi’s discomfort and knew that Wakatoshi wasn’t feeling that great either. The fact that he wanted one of Semi’s worst tasting teas and was willingly going to drink the whole pot probably, was concerning enough.

He quickly recapped everything he had told Semi to clue Wakatoshi in. “So~ What did miracle boy find out for us?”

“He’s extremely guarded. I am not certain if he will remember me prodding in his mind but this is definitely not the first time he has encountered someone with abilities like mine.” Wakatoshi divulged everything he had access to.

Kenma was more guarded than they had first anticipated, and his mind was like a maze. No information was given freely, he had to pass many tests. Some even reminded him of Tendou’s games. Much of the information was trivial and strongly related to video games or recipes that seemed to all contain apples. 

“I eventually ran into Kenma himself. I have never actually encountered something like that. He confronted me about being in his mind.” 

“Hmm, it seems like he wasn’t as scared of you in his own headspace. He’s not truly aware of things that can go wrong in there.” Tendou snickered as he side glanced the sleeping boy.

Semi just pinched the bridge of his nose, and Wakatoshi continued. He and Kenma had conversed for a bit, to him it had seemed like a normal conversation. Yet, the more they talked the more he felt a pull at the back of his mind. Only then did he noticed that Kenma was also accessing information.

“I knew he was strong, but I didn’t think he was… Well, that still doesn't explain why you found him on the ground.” Semi started to hyperventilate and cover his face with his hands. This wasn’t good, he knew they had put themselves in some kind of danger. Yet he still hoped they could just play it off as normal humans helping a random stranger or something, but now… they were so screwed. The house would find them and he couldn't go back to that place. 

Semi’s frantic thoughts were stopped by Ushijima placing a strong hand on his shoulder. “Eita, your safe. You are never going to go back to that place. I won’t let anyone harm you.”

Semi dropped his hands from his face to rub them on his thighs, still struggling with his panicked breathing. 

Tendo knelt down in front of him and took a hold of the other’s hands, stilling his movement and making Semi look at his face.

“Tendou I-I can’t…”  
“Shhh... Mo shíorghrá, it's going to be ok. But right now I need you to focus on your breathing.”* 

Tendou didn’t use terms of endearment often with Semi. He knows that it just brings terrible memories, however over time he got Semi to teach him a few in his language. In which case, Tendou used when it was an extremely intimate moment or to ground Semi during moments like these.

Semi focused on matching Tendou’s breaths, taking a deep breath in holding it and then letting it back out. After a few round of breathing Semi had calmed down and was back to his stoic appearance.

“We are in deep shit.” Semi groaned.

“I wouldn’t say that”, both men looked up at Wakatoshi expectantly, “Kenma works for some powerful corporation.”  
“I thought he owned that ‘Apple and Spice’ shop?” Tendou interjected, he was sure he had seen something along those lines when he looked up Akaashi Keiji. It all seemed to fit in with the info Wakatoshi had gathered as well. 

Ushijima nodded and continued “He does but him and his friends also work for a corporation that keeps beings like us safe.”

“Safe?” Semi’s voice went up a nudge, “Safe he says. Then tell me how people like your shitty ass family are allowed to do what they do, huh? I’m not buying it!” Semi huffed and crossed his arms in anger. He couldn’t believe Wakatoshi would buy into such bullshit.

Tendou sighed, he didn’t like being the peacemaker he more enjoyed the role of trickster. “Waka, you know he didn’t mean it.”

“I know, but he is also right. My family has done terrible things and if there is an organization that can put a stop them and others. Then I’m willing to help. However, I am not putting the safety of those who I truly love and consider more valuable than biological family at risk. Eita?”

Semi knew he had crossed the line, he had poured alcohol and rubbed salt in that wound. He needed to apologize. Taking Wakatoshi’s strong hand from his shoulder he lifted it up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the rough knuckles.

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have said that. Those people don’t- You don’t deserve to have me take out my anger on you for what they have done to us. You two mean the world to me, Is ceol mo chroí thú. It's just the thought of losing any of you is too much to bear.”*

While Semi took a breath to relax, Wakatoshi leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I know,” he whispered as he leaned back, resting his other hand on Tendou’s back.

“I hate to break this emotional moment, but f google’s calculations are right and I’m almost a hundred and ten percent certain that our resident demon boy won’t be driving at the speed limit. Then~ our guest should be arriving in less than two minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school was on strike for 5 weeks and we finally going back. As much as I am happy to get back to school I am dreading the amount of work that is waiting for me. So~ I decided to finish this chapter and post it. Hopefully, I can update before the 22 of Dec. Let's pray school isn't as hectic as my anxiety is making it out to be ;P
> 
> Now for what you guys are really here for the translations. I don't speak Gaelic, so google helped me out a lot.  
> Mo shíorghrá= My eternal love/ soulmate  
> Is ceol mo chroí thú= You are the music of my heart.
> 
> Like always let me know what you think, I love reading about what you guys have to say. If you're too shy to leave a comment here feel free to message me on my Tumblr chibichan449 :D


	3. Homologous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is different at first glance, but get to know others and you realize how similar you can be. Semi takes an interest in Kenma's friends. Tears are shed and Lev is naked.

Kuroo was speed walking like the devil was on his heels. “Pain in the ass Kuroo-san can you please slow down. I understand why you are rushing but we need to think this through a little more.” Akaashi tried to catch up. 

It wasn’t too hard for Bokuto to catch up to the half demon, he placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
Kuroo sighed, “Let go Bo.” he threatened  
“Not until you listen to Keiji.”  
“Fine, what do you want?” Kuroo tried to not sound as pissed off as he felt.

The Honda was still in view and they were only three houses away, Kuroo couldn't understand why they needed him to slow down. Kenma was so close! He knows Kenma could handle himself, he knows how strong he is, but the fact that he couldn’t find him nor apparate to his side when the other needed him the most frustrated him to no end.

“Listen, I know…” Akaashi sighed, “I know we overprotect him, but he is fine. I also know that you are more than frustrated with yourself at the moment. But you do know it's not your fault, you just learned how to-”  
“I know. It’s- it’s just infuriating.” Kuroo groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. Bokuto gives him a one arm hug which earns him a small smile from both men.  
“You don’t have to talk about it now and we don’t even have to mention anything to Kenma, but if you ever need someone to talk to just know Keiji and I are here for you.”  
“Bro~”  
“Bro”  
“Bro, you're making me tear up here and that's not the look I'm going for.”  
“But demon on murder streak was?” Akaashi jested as he walked passed the two. Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Akaashi in a mockingly annoyed way. 

After the tension had dissipated they continued their trek to get the most spoiled member of their team out of trouble.

Once at the door, a knock came from inside, Kuroo and Akaashi looked at each other confused as to what was going on.

“Who’s there?” Bokuto questioned.  
“Bro I am pretty sure that's not how it works.”

Bokuto shrugged and went along with whatever was going on. Someone had to remain calm and lighten the mood if Tetsu and Keiji were going to keep acting this way. 

The door opened to reveal a tall redhead who’s hair rivaled Bokuto’s spiked one. “You know what, you two are boring, way to ruin the fun.” Tendou pointed at the two brunettes, “Now you, you are a guy who knows how to have fun. I like you.”  
“Tendou stop harassing them and let them in already” Semi reprimanded him from the other room.

Tendou let an exasperated sigh escape as he mumbled about Semi being no fun either, but let them in any way. The boys removed their shoes and followed Tendo down the hall where he exaggeratedly bowed as he pointed towards the sleeping Kenma on the couch, “Your sleeping beauty awaits good sirrrrr- well demon. He’s right over there”.

Tendou didn’t even finish his sentence as Kuroo ran past him and kneeled beside the couch, immediately checking Kenma over. Akaashi had thanked Tendou but also quickly made his way over to Kenma from behind the couch. He also took his time inspecting the sleeping pudding head just to make sure nothing was wrong. Bokuto soon joined them, sitting himself down on the couch with Kenma’s legs resting on top of his lap.

“He’s alive, just currently sleeping,” Semi said from his position in the ottoman.  
“What did-” Kuroo hissed  
“Nothing.” Semi explained as he took a sip of his now cold tea “Wakatoshi was the one that found him. We just gave him some tea to help him restore his energy, that's all.”  
“That’s not the only thing in the tea.” Akaashi made eye contact with Semi, evidently still not trusting the other man.

Both men stared each other down as Kuroo took a sniff of Kenma’s mouth. If it was only tea he should be able to identify the herbs, after all, he didn’t run an apothecary with Yaku for anything, besides his demon nose was quite sensitive. It seemed Akaashi was right, he detected some lemon balm, valerian as well as skullcap. He looked towards Semi and was about to protest when they all got interrupted by Bokuto’s crying.

Nobody had noticed that the two-toned hair man had started until he was downright sobbing into Kenma’s stomach. Muttering between sobs on how Kenma was dead and that it was all his fault. Everyone had been so preoccupied looking for Kenma that they never noticed Bokuto’s mood change. He had been trying his best at being optimistic and a strong emotional support for everyone else. Now that they had found Kenma he could finally let his emotions loose. He felt terrible for not being able to keep it together longer but he was just so happy to see Kenma, but Kenma wasn’t responding thus his mind started supplying negative thoughts. They had gone so far down that dark and dreary train path that he just couldn’t help but let his frustrations come out in the form of tears. 

Tendou, who had been standing behind Semi this entire time was amused. Semi, on the other hand, was a bit shocked by Bokuto's reaction but he quickly gained back his composure and called towards the kitchen to tell Wakatoshi to bring some chamomile tea with honey. Tendou gave Semi’s shoulders a tender squeeze to help him relax, as he began walking towards Bokuto in his attempt to comfort or harass the naive man. He wasn't yet sure which way he wanted to go, maybe a mix of both would be good.

“Bokuto, stop making such a ruckus and I’m not dead...yet,” Kenma said as he scowled and scrunched up his nose.  
“Kenma!” Kuroo exclaimed in excitement as he draped himself over the smaller boy’s chest.  
“Ooph, Kuro get off your heavy. Both of you get off” He looked towards Akaashi for help, but the slight smile the younger man was giving him told Kenma that he was going to be of no help. Akaashi just leaned over the couch to brush some golden strands of hair out of Kenma’s hair.

Kenma was exhausted and annoyed yet at the same time thankful to have his family by his side. He understood why they were overreacting, he would have killed someone just to find any of them, even Lev.

Tendou patted Bokuto’s back as he was coming up with something devious to say. However, he wasn’t expecting the other man to let go of Kenma and to wrap his strong arms around Tendou’s torso and cry into his shirt. Bokuto just kept mumbling about how happy he was Kenma was ok and thanking him for taking care of the little pudding head. 

Tendou aimlessly continued patting the man’s back. He wasn’t sure what else to do. He continued to watch the group of four. The way Kuroo called Kenma kitten when he thought no one else was paying attention, the tender looks Akaashi gave all three of the men with him, Bokuto’s constant muttering on how much he loved them and couldn’t live without any of them and the subtle yet strong grip Kenma had on Kuroo’s shirt.

All he could see was a mirror image of his own little family. All of them were different, maybe even a little bruised and dented but the bond they shared was not something that could easily be broken. This wasn’t what he had expected and he needed to look into this a little better another time, for now, he just needed to be himself and play his part. “Ah, Miracle boy, the man of the hour! What took you so long? This owl is a mess and needs a good cup of tea.”

Wakatoshi nodded as he set tray containing the tea and some cups down beside Semi. He poured Semi some tea and handed Tendou a cup for the sniffling man that was currently attached to him.

Wakatoshi heard Tendou mention how Wakatoshi had rescued their damsel in distress only to have Kenma scrunch up his face and mumble something about not being a damsel as he accepted the tea from Wakatoshi.

Akaashi graciously accepted the tea he was offered however he looked down to Kuroo and waited for the other to nod before he drank it. Once Kuroo took a good sniff of the cup without being too obvious he locked eyes with Akaashi for a brief moment before he gave him a small nod letting him now it was just what they had said, chamomile tea with honey. After a few sips of tea, everyone had relaxed enough to start talking. 

Wakatoshi took the initiative and began explained how he had found Kenma on the floor at the warehouse as he was jogging. Akaashi had been observing as Wakatoshi explained and noticed the difference in aura amongst the men, he also noticed that Wakatoshi was careful of the words he chose as he talked. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, however, I was wondering, are any of you human?”  
“Akaaaaasshiiiii!” Bokuto screeched before he could say anything else Tendou stepped in knowing full well how the attention would make Semi feel.  
“Hmmm, I could ask you the same thing~. By the way, where’s the witch?, I know you have a hocus-pocus member in your little crime-fighting group.”  
“Tendou,” Semi said his name in a way that made Tendou keep his mouth shut and think about toning down some of his teasings as he sat down on the floor in front of Semi’s legs.  
The room was stagnant, neither wanting to reveal all their cards. 

Kenma was the one who broke the tension in the air, with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes as he mentioned that the witch was probably in the car not too far from here. After his statement he opened his eyes, Akaashi was giving him a questioning look, Kuro gave his hand a little squeeze but other than that kept his eyes on the other people in the room. Kuroo was still on high alert in case he had to protect his companions. Bokuto was the only one that trusted Kenma’s judgment 100%, as he just nodded in confirmation to Kenma’s statement and gave them one of his radiant smiles.

“Kuro, tone it down a nudge, they are not going to hurt us. Trust me they are more scared of us than you think.” Kenma whispered as he squeezed his hand back.

“Can I meet them? I haven’t met a witch before.” Now it was Tendou and Wakatoshi that were a little shocked to hear Semi want to get out of his comfort zone. The looks he got from his partners made him blush, pout and look intently at his nearly empty cup of chamomile tea. He could feel all eyes on him and he was trying to keep his face from going brighter than it probably already was. So he took a sip of the tea to try and calm his nerves, wishing he could have sneaked in some lemon balm into his tea.

Kuroo let out a snicker as he tried not to laugh and pulled out his phone giving Yaku a call to let him know that everything is ok and to come over and bring his "familiar" with him. Kuroo wasn’t about to give all his cards away and Lev was the ace up his sleeve. 

Soon after Yaku had joined the group around Kenma and his “familiar” was happily resting on Kenma’s chest purring in contentment.

“So you are the witch, hmm?” Tendou questioned as he squinted and took a sip of tea, Yaku gave an affirmative nod. It didn’t take much for the taller of the two to get a good read on the other, out of all of them the witch and the owl were the least guarded of the group. “Aren’t you a little young to be a witch and co-owning an apothecary?” Tendou said it with as much innocence as he could muster but also letting the sass be palatable

Just as he had expected, Yaku bristled and started exclaiming that he was the same age as Tetsuro. “My bad you just seemed a little small, I thought you were someone’s kid brother and that's why you were allowed to work there.” Just like that Yaku was on his feet fuming and ready to attack but Bokuto was faster and hooked his arms around the shorter man’s armpits to restrain him. Unintentionally Bokuto lifted him up off the ground causing Yaku to begin kicking and squirm about while screaming about being let down and to let him at the monstrous giant. 

Kuroo let out a large crackle at Yaku’s antics, Kenma just looked away and focused on petting the cat on his chest, while Akaashi allowed a warm small smile to grace his lips. Tendou was making faces at Yaku and taunting him by being just out of his reach, Wakatoshi didn’t seem bothered by any of this and Semi mirrored Akaashi’s smile.

Akaashi made brief eye contact with Semi and that was enough for them to realize how similar they all were. Thanks to Tendou’s teasing the tension had dissipated. Bokuto and Tendou exchanged numbers, Tendou brought down some of his favorite Jump comics and began talking animatedly with Bokuto, who mentioned that Kenma had some of the Jump games and they should get together and play sometime. Meanwhile, the adults talked about their host situation and that of Kenma’s.

Semi stated that they had no clue what or who had kidnaped Kenma, but that the spell was rather strong and that clearly their group was being targeted, not just Kenma so they should all be on guard. Akaashi promised to bring this up with their organization and to personally talk with the Tanaka and Yamamoto corporation and put them on all on high alert. 

Kuroo tried to reason with them that they should let themselves be retired by the organization to be kept safe. Semi let them know that they would think about it as they do not want to be targeted, he explained a little bit about their past. Just enough to know that they were from a group that had stolen and trafficked supernatural children, how some were sold for their skills like Tendou, others were used for sexual pleasures and others to capture other children. Wakatoshi was the heir to that group however he helped Tendou, Semi and others escape as he did not think it was the right thing to do. 

Akaashi appreciated their honesty and although they can’t relate, they can sympathize. They have had to take down a few trafficking groups as part of their job and they are not easy to capture or disband. Then having to help those who have been involved is always a messy situation. Akaashi also intentionally let it slip in the conversation that they know plenty of other fairies. He had picked up on the fact that Wakatoshi is mostly human if not all human, Semi was definitely a fairy as he resembled Tooru, Suga, and Kiyoko in more than one way. As for Tendou he wasn’t sure, but he is not human. However, his comment had been subtle enough for Semi to pick up and not offend the guarded fairy.

Semi still emphasized despite the supernatural tendencies they would rather like to avoid being involved with either world’s problems. Yaku pushed a little more explaining how it would benefit them from registering with their organization, as it would make sure they were kept safe and not get involved. Wakatoshi responded letting them know they would consider it and contact them if with their final decision. Semi and Akaashi both watched as the Bokuto and Tendou were quickly becoming friends, neither sure of how to react to this unexpected development. 

Soon enough their conversations concluded and Yaku decided that they should head back so that they can try and find the culprit behind the kidnapping. Bokuto and Tendou were acting like children being separated from their favorite toy, promising to message each other and to hang out soon enough. Kuroo and Yaku attempted to get Kenma to stand up however, his limbs were still too weak to support his weight. Akaashi, who was currently holding Lev, finally dragged Bokuto so that he would carry Kenma bridal style. Kenma was obviously uncomfortable with being carried again but settled down once they placed Lev on his stomach. For some reason cat Lev always calmed Knema down while human Lev would annoy him to no ends.

Once they left Wakatoshi began cleaning up with the help of Tendou. Semi locked the door and joins them in the kitchen, finally putting the cupcakes in the oven. “Well, that wasn’t too bad eh. I actually kinda enjoyed their company. Can’t wait to kick Kenma and Bokuto’s ass in the Jump video game, hehe they won’t even see it coming.” Tendou exclaimed triumphantly as he washed the dishes. Semi knew right there and then that there was no way that he could tell Tendou not to see them, not when he was this happy. Well, he also wanted to know more about the other fairies Akaashi talked about.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin kept pacing back and forth in front of her brother’s shared apartment. She debated between letting herself in with the spare key or leaving or getting help from Tooru and Hajime. She wasn’t really sure who else to talk to about her current situation. More like she didn’t want to worry or bother others, she had already gotten Tooru involved enough as was. Then she also didn’t want to mention the thing that was currently following her around. She leaned over the railed veranda and looked towards the alleyway that was to the left of her brother’s apartment. It sent a chill down her spine knowing that it was still there, worse yet was that the people walking down the street did even notice it.

She noticed it only after she had met up with the guys at the station. There was no way Tsukki and Yams were going to notice it. I mean she was third wheeling on their sort of not date date. One day they will admit it to each other, she was sure of it. Tsukki who is overprotective and generally notices everything didn’t notice anyone following them. Karin was the only one to pick up on it. 

She subtly asked the boys, while they had coffee at an outdoor cafe if they saw that weird looking “statue” that kinda resembled a kappa in the park across the street. Tsukishima being the sweet unsalted being that he is had said that the heat had gotten to her and she was beginning to hallucinate. Yamaguchi being Tsukkis opposite went ahead and got Karin an iced peach green tea to help her cool down. 

The Kappa that was hiding amongst the trees followed them down the road as they made their way downtown. Karin wasn’t 100% sure it was following her or the guys but she knew she was within walking distance of her brother’s place. And although her family thinks she doesn’t know nor see anything paranormal she much rather get help from others that see things than be thought of as crazy. Besides Karin was sure she was in the way of this becoming a proper date. 

After a few blocks and the kappa was still a meter or so behind them, she sent Tooru a text. She knew he was always on his phone and bound to answer in record time. Not even 5 seconds later her phone rang. Excusing herself she picked up the phone.

"Rin-chan~ what’s up?" "Nii-san, hello." "Nii-san?? That’s new?" "Yup I’m in the area. Sure I can stop by." "Wait, are you using me as a scapegoat or something? How rude~" "Really right now! Ok, one sec." "You're not even… ugh why bother!" 

“Guys my brother needs me to go see him right away. I don’t really know what it is but I have to go. I’m so sorry. Rain check?” She lied but was truly sorry for ditching them.  
“Yeah, no problem I hope everything is ok,” Yamaguchi replied while Kei nodded.  
“Do you want us to walk you to the apartment?” Kei offered.  
Karin had declined saying it wasn’t that far away and thanked them anyway.

"I’ll be over in just a few minutes ok" "You better explain this ordeal to me later, you understand! I expect an explanation!" "Roger that, see you." "Hmmm, fine bye." 

Since she had arrived at the apartment Tooru had kept texting, clearly worried about what was going on. Karin had very briefly explained to him the situation as she didn’t want to worry him too much. She can handle herself and it wasn’t the first time something followed her home, generally, they needed help. However this one didn’t have that kind of vibe, she rather felt like if she approached it she would be in danger.

She rang the doorbell and waited. Clearly, no one was home, so she continued her pacing as she answered another of Tooru’s worried messages. She paused, to text with one hand as she bit her the other hand's thumbnail. “It’s no big deal,” she sighed as she mumbled what she was typing, “something, scratch that someone was just following me around today. Yeah, that sounds less creepy. There sent, hopefully, he won’t freak out anymore, but maybe I should have been honest, I mean he knows I know-.” She was interrupted in the middle of her monologue by a group walking up the stairs.

Karin looked up from her phone and immediately relaxed seeing the people she was hoping to talk to. She greeted them with a bright smile, only to drop drastically as she noticed Kenma with the cat on his chest and being carried by Bokuto bridal style.

“Oh my god! What!? Who did this to you, you?!”  
Kuroo clutched his stomach and burst out laughing. Kenma looked less than pleased, mainly focused on petting the cat and scratching behind its ears. Akaashi ruffles her hair as he gave her a gentle smile and opened the door. Yaku places a hand on her shoulder and guides her into the apartment, saying that she is no better than anyone else in the group and how Kenma is spoiled rotten and not even the youngest. 

As soon as they all got in Kuroo took a seat in Kenma’s chair as he cradled his small boyfriend. Totally taking advantage of the fact that the other had no choice but to comply as he still wasn’t able to move properly. Lev, however, jumps off Kenma and into Karin’s lap. Yaku and Bokuto animatedly explained the edited version of what had happened. While Akaashi went into the kitchen and brought them all something to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait. This chapter has driven me crazy. It was supposed to be uploaded max month after the last one, but something wasn't right. This entire fic has a mind of its own, it changed from my original story and characters I originally didn't want in the story have started appearing and those that I wanted to incorporate have taken a back seat. Anywho, this chapter was written and rewritten plenty of times, I kept having to change things as something didn't quite click. Hopefully, it makes sense now and updates will also be more regular I hope.


	4. Agog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had not gone as planed, and the boys are hit with more unexpected news. What was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon with Karin has turned upside down.

Keiji came back with two pitchers, one of water an the other of super refreshing mugicha. Kotarou had brought everyone glasses all stacked so it would be easier for him to carry, as well as a bowl of berries and a bowl of rice crackers snacks. It had been a while since Karin had come over to visit, and she had always been close to all of them. Excluding Keiji, she was the little sibling they never had. To say she was as a spoiled as Kenma wouldn’t be an exaggeration but she was also overprotected and that was a bit problematic at times as the boys, in their opinion, always did what was best for her. 

Yaku took a seat on the recliner beside Kenma’s chair and put his feet up. He was ready for some relaxation. Yes, they still needed to see how long it will take for Kenma to be back to normal; and they still had to figure out who and why they had taken Kenma but, for now, they were all safe. 

Kotarou plopped down on Karin’s right putting his left arm over the couch while Keiji sat down to her left offering her a warm smile and a glass of cool mugicha.

“Ok someone has to tell me what on earth happen and who did that to our precious child.” Karin over exaggerated causing everyone to have a much need laugh. Kenma still grimaced and made a face retorting back with “I’m not a child.”

The tension of the day had dissipated with Karin’s presence and replaced by the light bickering that always came with it. She was definitely related to Kenma and Keiji, the resemblance was uncanny and her attitude much reflected the similar upbringing. But nothing stopped her from acting just like Bokuto and Kuroo especially if left alone with just the two of them, that always spelled trouble. 

Yaku and Bokuto took over explaining the edited version of what had happened. One is a little more exaggerated and frantic than the other. There was some input from the rest of the group and much sighing in annoyance form one Kozume Kenma that was currently cat-less, game-less and seated comfortably on his demon boyfriend’s lap.

As they kept explaining the cat on Karin’s lap was getting more agitated, clearly wanting to join the conversation. He leaped from her lap and tried to get attention from the others in the room. Lev hated being ignored, that’s why he liked his human form, being tall and different always made him stand out. He padded over to Yaku and meowed to get his attention, only to receive a “Not now Lev” as he continued to actively participate in the conversation commenting on how “safe” Tetsurou’s driving really was. 

He had had enough. He had walked around the room debating, it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t participate only because of a stupid promise he and Alisa broke years ago.

As Lev had his internal debate he wondered to the back of the couch were Bokuto, Karin and Keiji were sitting. 

The guys had managed to spin the tale to explain how Kenma had disappeared from the store. It was easy to go with Kenma going out for a walk since a rare pokemon had appeared close by, kept walking and found different pokemons and took down a few gyms while he was at it. 

“He was out for too long and got heat stroke, he passed out and an extremely tall and muscular Good Samaritan took care of him. Then got his other very tall and funny part-, I think you would also like him, Karin, I already invited him over to play some video games some time. But yeah anyways his other partner messaged us and the other one took care of Kenma.” Bokuto finished. 

It was all very believable, to say they had expertise in coming up with alibis and cover stories was not an exaggeration. It helped that Bokuto was a writer and had a very active imagination. 

“What brings you here love?” Keiji questioned in his calming tone, placing his hand on top of hers. He was excited to have her close by, it really had been too long. 

“Can’t a girl just show up to surprise her family, Nii-chan?” Unbeknownst to the guys, Karin was just as good if not probably better, at coming up with her own cover. 

The boys didn’t mind, but generally, Karin always gave them a heads up, even if it was just 5 minutes before her arrival. She never just showed up. 

“Come on, you don’t really think we buy that do you?” Kuroo provoked, “If you are going to lie you have to do it right, and here I thought I taught you better than that.”  
“Well, that explains a lot.” Yaku bantered back.

Kuroo smirked as Karin started her tale. “Well you see, I was out with some friends that I swear should just admit they like each other. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is for the third part?”

“Oh trust me we know.” A few of them said in unison. This caused Yaku and Kuroo to bicker a bit about how obvious it was that Kuroo had a more than platonic interest in Kenma since they meet. Kuroo retorted on how oblivious Morisuke was of Lev. The Taller being head over heels for Mori. Then they both talked about how bad Kotarou was pinning for Keiji. 

“Eh? Hey, hey, hey, we weren’t that bad! Right, Keiji? Come on, say something don’t just sit there laughing” Kotarou whined as he poked Akaashi on the shoulder with his left arm. 

“Bokuto-san, it was kinda obvious I just didn’t want to admit it for a long time.”  
“Keeeijiiiii~” Bokuto pouted causing everyone to laugh some more.

Karin continued her story letting them know that she was just out and about with Tadashi and Tsukki. Their walking had brought them close to the apartment and she had had enough of being the third wheel all the time. So she left them on their “date” and came here.

She had left the part about the kappa as neither of them must have seen it, or else they wouldn’t have been as happy to see her right then and there. Seeing as it was a taboo topic around her.

“Well it’s nice to finally spend time with you, seems university has kept you quite busy.” Yaku mentioned.

“Yeah, I don’t know how you all managed. I’m pooped by the end of the day and all I did was sit down, listen and wr-“, she was interrupted as Lev appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “Hey, Lev nice to see you again.” 

Lev excitedly placed his head on top of her from behind the couch and draped his arms around her neck and shoulders. He nuzzled her, mumbling about it being too long since they last got to hang out. 

The boys were all a little panicked, Lev their cat just transformed in front of the youngest Akaashi. They weren’t sure what was worse, the fact that she acted like he had been there the entire time or the fact that he was bare as the day he was born and practically all over Karin. 

“Lev!”  
“Yeah~” he answered his boyfriend as he further draped himself over Karin who was only an inch taller than said boyfriend. 

Yaku was unsure as to whether he was in shock or in anger at Lev. Yaku rapidly moves hands up and down his own body to point out that Lev was very much still naked. Which got ignored by both Karin and Lev as they continued to cuddle. 

Yaku was ready to drag his boyfriend to get dressed and to discipline him along the way while at the same time try and explain a naked Lev that seemed to pop into existence. However, he shut his mouth once he heard Karin’s respond.

“It really has been too long, I miss having you and Alisa around all the time. Too bad you can’t sit on my lap now, I don’t mind petting you, you know.”  
“Who says I can’t still sit on your lap and let you pet me?” Lev stated as he came in front of the couch ready to sit by Karin.

“Lev!!” They all yelled in unison.  
“What?” He yelled back in annoyance.   
“For gods sake go put some clothes on and Karin at least have the courtesy to close your eyes,” Tetsuro said as he pointed to the bedroom for Lev to go get dressed and gave the other a concerned look.

“Oh right. KYAAAA! Omg, a naked Levi has appeared in front of me what I’m I going to do.” She covered her face as the words came out dripping in sarcasm. 

The room was silent as Lev went to pick up the clothes that Yaku had brought in with him from the car. Karin peeked through her hands to be faced with unimpressed glares from the boys and a very pissed off Yaku. She shrugged and put her hands down. 

Keiji ever the tactful one, confronted his sister and Lev about the situation, he just needed to prioritize questions. When had she figured it out? Clearly, Lev had transformed in front of her before, but when? It normal for Lev to be clueless and reckless but Karin knows about Alisa too. How could this be? Besides Lev and Alisa both had promised the Kozumes, Mrs. Kuroo, and Mrs. Akaashi that they wouldn’t let anyone else know their secret of being cat bayun. 

He decided to start with the easiest of them all, “Karin, mind explaining how you knew Lev was the cat?”

“Well that’s simple they share the same name and appearance. And besides, why do you all look so panicked. It’s as if this was the first time Lev had done this in front of you.” She paused only to grab a handful of berries and pop a few into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Bokuto mumbled out an “I’m not panicked” quietly beside her. She gave him an Akaashi family smile, the one Bokuto loves and patted his thigh as she continued.

“I mean I know it’s not normal for cats to transform, trust me I checked when I was younger. But still, he’s been with us for at least a decade.”

“Well obviously,” Kuroo sassed her back as any older brother would, “but more importantly, I think it’s the when?”

Karin just shrugs, “Since forever I guess.”

“Why don’t you just tell us how you figured it out.” Kenma gave his input as he tugged on Kuroo’s shirt. The older got the hint and helped Kenma sit up and manhandled him into a comfortable sitting position. Kenma was sitting between Kuroo’s legs, his back resting on the other's chest. Kuroo’s head was comfortably resting on top of Kenma’s head and his arms are draped over the smaller boy in a loose but protective hug.

“Well, I don’t know where to start. For once how come we only ever had two cats? Aaaand they never died? Even the class pets in elementary died, but did my cats die? No. 

Let’s not forget that my ‘immortal’ cats just suddenly disappear only for identical ones to be found living with Tora and Yaku. With the same name no less.

Also, it’s not the first time Lev has randomly appeared and no one has seen him come in. And isn’t it’s funny how the cat is always gone when Lev shows up and vice versa. It really wasn’t hard to put two and two together. 

Plus Alisa and Lev have been my playmates since I can remember and thus have seen them transform more than once.” Karin says as she gave Lev, who was now sitting between her legs on the hardwood floor in just his briefs, a good scratch behind his ear causing the bayun to purr loudly in contentment.

“Those were all very good observations, I guess we underestimated you as a child. I do apologize for that.” Keiji told his sister. 

Yaku round on Lev after that, who had his ears and tail out, clearly not worried and completely at ease with the situation. “Lev, that doesn’t excuse you. Stop being all happy just cuz she’s petting you. You broke your promise.” The purring immediately stopped and his ears flattened back as he looked at the floor.

“What promise?” Karin wasn’t even aware of this, well she knew that it wasn’t “normal” and that most people would freak out. Yet, she had grown up with two Bayuns so it was her normal. 

Akaashi sighed, “now that I think about it, it makes sense as to why you never complained about being home alone as a kid. You weren’t really alone, you always had those two with you.” Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed yet again.

“I’m actually more surprised she turned out normal considering she was kinda raised by two bayun siblings.” Morisuke expresses. 

“I take offense to that Mori.” Lev was a bit irritated by the comment his boyfriend made. He knew he was going to be in trouble but Alisa and him had had a blast raising Karin. Personally, he thought they had done a great job, they never broke any other rules and kept her from the apparition dimension. 

Karin jumped in defending Lev and Alisa, they had done a wonderful job taking care of her. She placed her hands on Lev’s shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze. She told everyone how they had always taken care of her when she was sick, and how Alisa was a great cook and Lev knew some pretty sweet games and bedtime stories. 

“Well, that also explains how you were able to make different dishes when no one taught you those before. I used to think you YouTubed them or something.” Bokuto interjected. “Man it’s making me hungry just thinking about the piroshki you made way back when. But good job Lev.” He ruffled Lev’s silver locks. 

“Still doesn’t excuse you from breaking the promise.” Kenma reminded them. “However what’s done is done. I just hope Yaku’s wards took care of the rest.”

“Ok what wards and what promise?” Karin insisted. 

The boys just kept digging their own grave at this point. So much for their hard work at keeping her safe by keeping her out of the loop. This wasn’t a gender thing either after all Akane, Saeko and Alisa are involved and do some of the heavy lifting themselves. 

Kenma and Keiji struggled with their own psychic abilities. They couldn’t be apart for long periods of time as they each buffered the others power. What if Karin was the same? They wouldn’t mind letting her live with them but what would happen when they were gone for long on missions? And how would she react to seeing all those apparitions? Not all were as adorable and with good intentions like the Bayuns Yaku had found one rainy day. 

Besides what kept humans and creatures of magic living side by side in perfect harmony were two thin barriers. One an actual barrier between the two parallel planes, our human world and that of theirs. The other was human ignorance and obliviousness. 

“Don’t worry too much about the wards, they just superstition and stuff. You know like protection against the evil eye and such.” It hurt Yaku to call his hard work superstition but what could he do. He can’t flat out tell her I’m a wizard, Karin. 

“I don’t think you remember but it was when Kenma and I were in our last year of elementary. You were probably two or three at the time.”

“You don’t start making memories until age 5” Kuroo and Karin blurred out. 

“Thank you for that.” Keiji rolled his eyes in good humor at the two biggest nerds in the room. He continued explaining how Aunt Kozume had come home early and found both Haiba sibling in the house. Luckily they were dressed. She wasn’t pleased to see them skipping school, so she scolded them and made them sit down so they could have a proper talk. 

Their mom had taken Karin to the doctor for a checkup and vaccine and came home soon after. Mrs. Akaashi decided to take over and find out why they were skipping and maybe a bit more about their family life as the Haiba siblings seemed to spend a lot of time over. Not that they minded but just concerned for the two. 

Mrs.Kozume went to feed the cats which were nowhere to be found. She asked her sister if she had left a door or window open that maybe the cats had gotten out.

“According to mother, you pointed at Lev and Alisa saying ‘Kitdies’, that should have been a huge hint but no one picked up on it.”

Keiji continued explaining how all of them had come home not soon after since Mrs.Kuroo gave them all a ride home. Karin had been handed over to Lev who was playing with her and amongst the distraction one of the cats had appeared. Mrs.Kuroo had been the first one to put two and two together, mentioning something about when you are married to one you pick up on a few things. 

Yaku had explained the situation to them and the reason why they kept the siblings at Kozume residence. 

“They all took it surprisingly well, but when you consider the shit they must have gone through with your brother and cousin as kids, it made sense. Except we were forced to go to school, Alisa was happy but oh the pain of having to sit for so long. And they don’t even know some of what actually happened in history. Like who writes those books.” Lev whined.

“So, the adults decided that in order to let them stay and not run into legal trouble that could bring up the Haiba siblings lack of identification and papers, was to come up with a justification. It was something along the lines of them being orphaned relatives from Russia and under the care of our dad. After all most of, if not all his family comes from Europe it simply made sense.” Kenma concluded. 

“And promised never to pull those stunts in front of others, whether magical or not. And especially not in front of you. but that backfired because you wouldn’t stop crying so we caved, but managed to fool everyone else.” Lev smirked.

“So are there more creatures like Lev out there?” Karin questioned in fake ignorance, well aware that her normal was by far extremely abnormal to everyone else. And fully aware that everyone in this room had two jobs.

They had all gone awfully quiet, Keiji was playing with his fingers, something he always did when nervous and exchanged looks with an equally nervous Bokuto. 

Bokuto had removed his arm from behind Karin to twiddle his thumbs in anticipation.

Lev had finally realized the repercussions of being seen by Karin was stiff as a board, his ears upon alert and his tail was still. Yaku had his arms crossed over his chest as he let a deep sigh escape his mouth. 

Kenma was observing and evaluating, looking for the best possible outcome without dragging Karin into their world. While Kuroo seemed to be holding his breath.   
“Rin-chan!!!” Oikawa burst into the apartment, practically throwing the door off its hinges making a loud bang as it hit the wall. Oikawa took off his shoes in a hurry and stomped his way into the living room while caring a very startled Tobio who clung to him for dear life. 

Everyone had jumped at the sudden intrusion, especially Lev who had jumped and landed on Bokuto’s chest letting out a hiss. Bokuto and Keiji exchange looks, if they thought Kuroo this morning was bad, Oikawa looked like he was out for blood. Karin’s blood to be precise.

“I demand an explanation!” He yelled as he stomped his way in front of Karin. Keiji was going to try and reason with Tooru and bring his rage down but got told to hold his baby instead. Meanwhile, Karin was trapped between Bokuto, with Lev still clinging to him, and Keiji holding a very frightened five-year-old Tobio. 

Karin scrunched up her face much the same way Kenma does when displeased or disgusted. 

“Not now.”  
“Not now? Are you kidding me! I called you like 15 times in the past two minutes. You stop texting and I freaked out. I was a hundred percent sure that you had been kidnaped. So I left work early got Iwa-chan from his job. 

Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to convince people at city hall to let Iwa-chan leave early? I didn’t want to make a scene and have everyone out looking for you but I was going to do it if I didn’t find you here. 

And we had to go pick up Tobio-chan cuz Makki and Mattsun are covering for us. 

You had me so scared! So you're going to explain right now!” Oikawa ranted with exaggerated hand motions as he paced in front of her and used his disapproving parent voice.

“I swear this better be a good explanation young lady?” He finished off with his arms crossed, and a scowl. “And for the love of god Lev go put some clothes on.”

Lev had tried to sneak away from Tooru’s rage as soon as his rant had started but had gotten caught. Disappointed Lev went to put on his discarded clothes.

Karin tisked and looked between Tooru the floor and Tobio. Lev had taken the opportunity to get out of Tooru’s range, envied by those still sitting on the couch Lev was fully dressed and was currently sitting on the armrest of Yaku’s recliner. 

After a pause, Karin spoke up, “I don’t have my phone on me. Must have left it by the door when I came in. I had other priorities like Kenma. And besides, if you thought it was that dangerous why did you bring Tobio?” She tried deflecting the conversation. 

“You don’t really think I’m going to buy that do you? As for Tobio-chan, Mattsu and Makki were a little busy and I thought of leaving him with Takeru but he was on the side of town.” Oikawa said as he bent down into her personal space causing her to lean back into the couch. 

“Rin Rin” Tobio said from Keiji’s arms as he made grabby hands towards his godmother

Karin smiled and was about to reach for him but Oikawa lightly smacked her hands down. “You're not using Tobio as an excuse to escape this.” He warned her, his voice had all but lost its fun and charming tone and his eyes had turned cold, his imposing glare never leaving her. Karin knew Tooru could be extremely intimidating but he had never pulled this on her.

Iwaizumi trudged into the apartment completely unfaced by his husband's theatrics,  
and closed the front door, as he carried Tobio’s spaceship backpack and Tooru’s Storksak Noa grey designer changing diaper bag. After removing his shoes, he walks into the living room were everyone is sitting.

“So I’m guessing you found her and she’s ok since you didn’t run back out screaming.” He dropped the bags on the coffee table, nod hello to those in the room and plopped down on the available loveseat across from Kenma and Tetsurou. 

“For now she is.” Tooru threatens eyes never leaving Karin’s. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, let his head roll back and forth to relax his neck. Despite his calm exterior, it was clear to those who knew him that Tooru’s panic had affected him as well. 

Iwaizumi sighed as he loosened his tie. Tobio made grabby hands towards him silently, clearly scared of his father at the moment. Hanjime got up and took his son from Keiji as the other squealed with joy at his Papa. They sat back down on the loveseat and Hajime handed Tobio some sliced apples from inside the younger boy’s Godzilla lunch bag. 

“It’s all good now everything is taken care of.” Karin still didn’t want to say anything, they were finally seeing her as the independent woman, who could handle the paranormal and not a little child that needed to be protected and Oikawa was ruining it all. 

Tooru oblivious to the conversation prior to his arrival, he just wanted a straight answer. And he knew how to get it from her. Just like her brother and cousin, Karin gets uncomfortable with people in her personal space. The more he pushed the faster she would crack or he would get a punched in the gut. 

However, he’s also extremely well acquainted with her temper, unlike the other two, when she snaps she is worse than an angry and violent Yaku. Tooru knew he was playing with a double-edged sword and had to play his cards right.

“So explain why did you need me to call you today? Who were you running from Rin-chan?” Tooru said slowly with a saccharine smile and he placed one hand on either side of her head, inevitably trapping her.   
“You currently have my undivided attention and most people would kill for that, soooo my darling Rin-chan,” he said as he plays with a strand of her hair, “do make yourself perfectly clear.”

He could see it in her eyes, he was succeeding as she had gone from fearful to ready to rip his throat out just from the last comment. He knew how to push her buttons a little too well. 

“I needed to get out?” She stated in a hushed tone, nearly a whisper.  
“Hmm? I can’t hear you Rin-chan, you need to speak up.” He teased as they were practically nose to nose.

Karin pushed him back as she answered in an outburst, “Listen here Shittykawa, there was something following us around, so I needed to leave and take it away from the public eye. Simple enough.”

“You said something that time,” Tooru stated, completely ignoring the insult, he would deal with that later there is no way she was getting off that easy.  
“Something, someone same difference.” She answered back, annoyed by his antics at the moment.  
“You know details are important so, something or someone? Which is it?” He tried to poke her forehead to further annoy her only for her to swat his hand away.

“Something! Something followed me okay. It followed me from the train satiation all the way here and was hiding downstairs by the alleyway. Are you happy now?”

Oikawa sat down on the coffee table across from her. He crossed his arms and legs and shot her a smug look.

Karin was still fuming and staring intently at him not realizing how her response had shifted everyone’s perspective and impacted her. It was an automatic response when an apparition was involved. The boys usually reacted calmly and took care of business but this was Karin, rationality went out the window whenever she was in trouble.

“Wait what?” Was Tetsuro’s eloquent response.  
“Omg Karin why didn’t you say anything.” Bokuto grabbed her shoulders as he talked, “if someone or something was following you we totally would have kicked their asses.”

“Thanks, Kotarou, but whatever IT was it’s probably gone now. I mean you guys didn’t see it on the way here so it must have left.”

“Tetsurou” Kenma, said in a commanding voice. Kuroo nodded and disappeared from the room. Everyone was exchanging knowing looks as Oikawa was happily munching on some of the snacks on the table he was sitting on. Iwaizumi kept bouncing Tobio on his lap as he thought things through. 

“Now I see the urgency.”  
“Really Iwa-chan?! Only now?” Tooru rounds on him.  
“I mean Karin probably could have taken them down. She’s not some delicate princess, you know”

Karin thanked him and was just about to debate with Oikawa about it but Tetsurou reappeared behind Kenma as if he had never left. Everyone turned to look at him, all curious to know if he had found anything left behind.

“Anything?” Yaku and Iwaizumi both asked in concern.  
“Nothing, the coast is clear and not even a sent left behind. The usually puddle from the leaking pipe but, aside from that nothing.”

“Odd?” Kenma pondered, “What kind of creature did you say it was?”  
“I never said it was a creature but it was a kappa.”  
“So you see them clearly?” Keiji questioned, “They aren’t just a blur to you?”  
“Not possible!” Oikawa exclaimed  
“Why is that Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked as he let Tobio down and watched his son run towards his godmother to show her her new toy.

“Simple, Rin-chan can’t deal with anything scary.”  
“Please elaborate Tooru” Keiji said exasperatedly, as he watched his younger sister playing with Tobio on her lap. 

“She can’t handle scary movies, for gods sake, she can't even handle ‘Goosebumps’ or ‘Are you afraid of the dark.’ ”

“I’m well aware of my tolerance to the whole horror and thriller genre but what does that have to do with me being able to see dead people and apparitions?” Karin asked not seeing the connection that was clearly obvious to Tooru.

“If you could then you would have ran to one of us screaming more than once when you were young.”  
“I see your point but have you ever wondered that maybe the reason I can’t watch some of those films might be because they hit a little close to home?”

“I agree with Karin on that.” Yaku interjected, “Some films you could almost swear they are done by people like us.”  
“I’m not sure where I stand on this, but I do agree with Tooru that you probably would have done something about it. Not so long ago you crawled into bed with me and Keiji because you were shaking. I know you said that it was impossible and it wasn't real but you still couldn’t sleep and crawled into bed with us.”

Karin nodded in agreeance to Bokuto’s statement. The ‘Friday the 13’ marathon they had last month had left her shaken up despite knowing that a lot of it didn’t make sense and that they were pretty easy to guess what was going to happen next. They had only managed to make it to the fourth movie before the others came home and they had to pretend they weren't watching things they shouldn't be, as both of them were bad at dealing with horror movies. Yet despite knowing all that she had crawled into bed with them after not being able to sleep, blaming it on the cold when Keiji had asked. When the other had found out, Keiji was disappointed in both of them while Tetsuro laughed and Kenma rolled his eyes. It explained why Kotarou didn’t want to go camping next month.

Karin explained that she has been able to see things all her life. Sometimes not as clearly as she would like but that’s something that gets impacted by stress when it comes to spirits. Aside from that, all other apparitions were generally clear and visible to her.

“Kotarou is just as bad as me and you guys let him join in all the fun. And besides Tooru~” Karin smiled sweetly at him but her eyes screamed murder. “You forget that there have been people in my life that aren’t what you would call normal.” 

“It’s not my fault is it?” Lev felt responsible, maybe because he kept transforming he might have awakened her sixth sense.

“No Lev,” Yaku held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I think that’s just a family thing. It was a long shot trying to keep her out of the loop and normal. We only tried since neither Kozumes or Akaashis have shown any signs that they could see things. c But I guess she’s been involved all along.” The extent of her involvement is something the boys could still control. Yaku was sure none of them wanted Karin to go down that path, especially not after what happened to her. Not that they really knew but they had their suspicions. 

“No Lev it's not your fault, having you and Alisa around has always been a blast. But   
I was referring more to Tooru’s shall we say predicament like five years ago.” Lev seemed to relax in the recliner leaning into Morisuke side, while Tooru was put on alert.

“What predicament?”  
“Biological males can’t have babies Tooru, thought you learned that in sex ed.” Now it was Karin’s turn to look smug. Oikawa looked shocked, there was no way that someone outside of the men in the room knew what he was.  
“Well, that's my cue. This is going to go on for a while, I’m going to step outside and make a few calls.” Hajime said as he put Tobio’s things on the ground and got up. “Everyone still good with taco pizza and pad Thai and shawarma?”

“Shawarma is from Agabi’s right?” Kenma asked.  
“Is there any other place that makes a killer chicken shawarma?” Iwaizumi retorted. Kenma nodded in agreement and asked for two for himself with extra garlic mayo and their ‘hot sauce’. 

Bokuto asked if he could get some samosas from that hole in the wall restaurant that no one ever remembered the name. There was a collective growl from a few stomachs just at the mention of those samosas. “Dude I wish, but they don’t deliver and I would totally want some butter chicken and chickpea curry to go with that. But I’m not driving all the bay to Brampton just for that right now.” Iwaizumi stated as he put on his shoes.

“I volunteer Kuro as tribute.”Kenma pipped in.   
“What, no way, why?” Tetsuro said as he nuzzled the back of Kenma’s head.   
“Because you love me and know that we like them. And they are cheap and you can apparate there and back before the food gets cold.”  
“I don’t think it works like that, Knema.”  
“Does too.”  
Does not.  
“Does too.”  
“Does not.”

As the two went on with their antics Iwaizumi stepped out to place the call. As he stepped out he noticed the weather had taken a turn for the worse. What had started out as a nice sunny day had turned into a cloudy rainy afternoon. Today had not turned out the way any of them had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Karin, she was an unexpected OC that worked her way into the fic. I also have side stories for this fic that will elaborate on some things that I thought were fun but didn't fit into the fic as nicely as I would have liked. Soooo...side stories :)


End file.
